How I met your mother
by LikeaDcriss
Summary: Kurt feels as though he doesn't really know his mother, and that he is forgetting her, so he enlists Burt to tell him all about his teenage years with her.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, i shouldn't be posting a new story before the second chapter of my first story is up, but I got inspiration for this, and I had to write it. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please, no flames. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. If I did, I would have forced Darren Criss to marry me by now. **

* * *

><p>Burt sat with Kurt in the family room. It was a Friday night, and that was designated bonding time for both Finn and Carole, and Burt and Kurt. This week, Kurt had said he wanted to know all about his mother. How his father met his mother, how she had come to have him, all about the early years of his life, up to the point where she had fallen ill. He felt as though he was forgetting her. As if she was slipping away, especially, he said, since Carole had joined the family. So Burt obliged. He began to talk:<p>

"I met your mom when I was eighteen. I was a senior, and she was a freshman, fourteen and fresh out of middle school. She was a cheerleader, I was a football player, so you could say our relationship was inevitable. I just found her so… So intriguing. She was beautiful and so confident. Not just that, but she was so nice, and kind, she was constantly surrounded by friends. I was sure she would never give me a second glance. But, when it was time for homecoming, my friends encouraged me to ask her out. So I did. I bought a big bouquet of flowers, and I went to her door…"

* * *

><p>Burt shuffled from foot to foot, the bouquet of roses hidden behind his back. He had knocked a few minutes ago, and as the time dragged on, his nerves only increased. What if she said no? What would he do then? Maybe this was a bad idea. Why had he let Chris talk him into it? Maybe he should just run. As he began to turn away, the door opened, and there stood Elizabeth's father.<p>

"Uh, hey Mr. Truman. Is Elizabeth there?" Burt said quickly, anxiously flattening his hair with his free hand.

"She is. What do you want to see her about?" Mr. Truman looked him up and down, seeming to appraise him. Burt had heard that Elizabeth's father was very protective of his little girl. She was his youngest child, his baby. He was going to have to do this carefully.

"If it is Ok by you, Mr. Truman, I would, with her consent, like to take your daughter to Homecoming." Burt said, switching on the charm. He smiled his best "I'm-a-nice-young-boy" smile.

"If she says yes, you may take her on one condition: She must be back by eleven. No later, Burt, you hear me?" Mr. Truman clasped Burt's shoulder, straight into his eyes with that piercing gaze. The blue-green-grey eyes that Elizabeth had inherited from him looked so much harsher when they stared at Burt like that.

"Of course, Mr. Truman. You have my word." Burt looked straight back into his eyes, honest and sincere. Mr. Truman nodded.

"Good. I'll go get her. And call me Charlie, son, everyone does." Burt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, then quickly took it in again as Charlie disappeared around the door. Now came the hard part. Actually getting Elizabeth to say yes.

When the girl in question finally appeared at the door, Burt took in a sharp breath. She looked gorgeous. She was still in her William McKinley high cheerleading uniform, but she had brushed her long brown locks out of their restricted ponytail, and they fell in waves down her back and over her torso.

"Um, these are for you." Burt said quickly, thrusting the roses at her. God, why did his brain go to total mush when this girl was around? She took the flowers with a smile, raising them to her face and sniffing them appreciatively.

"They're beautiful.." She murmured, looking at him over the bouquet.

"Just like you." Burt said, before he could think. She went the most delicate shade of pink, her pale skin flushing adorably.

"Thank you…" She murmured. "So what was it you wanted?" Burt gulped. This was it. From her reactions so far, things were going well. But what if she already had a date? Oh god.. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He realized he had been silent for too long when she began to look at him strangely, those mesmerizing eyes twinkling with – was that amusement? Burt sighed, allowing himself to relax a little.

"Um, I just, uh, wanted to know if you, er, had a date for homecoming yet." He said haltingly. Her grin widened.

"I don't." She smiled.

"Oh! Um, that's.. That's good. Um, what I mean to say is, er, will you go with me?" He looked at her, trying to gage her answer by the look on her face. Suddenly, she threw her arms about him.

"Of course I will! I thought you'd never ask!" She whispered in his ear. He folded his arms about her waist, loving the feeling of her so close to him.

"Um, wh-what do you mean?" He asked when she pulled away. She laughed.

"You mean you haven't seen the looks I give you in the hallways? The way I cheer the loudest when you have the ball at football games? The way I'm always making excuses to talk to you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, no… Wait, um, you like me? I thought you were just, you know, being you. Friendly, kind…" She laughed again at this, and he couldn't help but laugh too. The sound of it was just so melodic, so beautiful.. It was infectious.

"Of course I do dummy. I knew you liked me too. You always blushed and went super quiet when I talked to you, and I was always catching you looking at me in the hallways." She tossed her hair.

"Uh, you noticed that?" He could feel his cheeks reddening at the thought. She reached out and brushed her fingertips over his cheeks.

"I did. Now, I have an English essay to finish. Pick me up at six on Friday? We can have dinner before we go to the dance." At this, she did a little dance move, swaying, grabbing Burt's hands and moving them into a ballroom dancing position.

"Sure. I-I mean, um, sounds great. I'll pick you up then. See you." He grinned shyly at her as she disappeared back through the doorway, then walked back down the driveway and to his car, his heart still pumping.

He had done it! He had asked the girl of his dreams to homecoming!He was beyond ecstatic; he did a little jump as he got to his car. He was going to have _a lot _to tell the boys tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you asked mom to Homecoming the same week of the actual dance?" Kurt's voice was beyond incredulous.<p>

"Well, yeah. I was nervous! I had to build up the courage!" Burt exclaimed. He noted Kurt's wider smile at the word "courage". He wondered why that was, but decided not to press it. He looked at the clock. God! Was it 23:30 already? "Oh gosh! We should get to bed, Kurt, we both have to work in the garage tomorrow!"

With that, they hurried to their respective bedrooms, both of their minds and their dreams filled with one young Elizabeth Truman.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where'd we get up to last week?" Burt asked as Kurt flopped next to him on the couch, his iphone on his lap. He was smiling down at it, and Burt instantly knew who Kurt was texting. "Who you texting, Kurt?"

"Blaine." Came the instant reply. Burt smiled. He loved that his son had finally found someone who made him happy. Someone who made him smile, just by one simple text message.

"How'd I guess?" He laughed. "So come on, where were we?"

"You had just asked Mom to Homecoming the week before the actual dance." Kurt said, his incredulous face back.

"Ah yes, Homecoming…"

* * *

><p>Burt straightened his bowtie in the mirror, flattening down his dark hair. It was the night of homecoming, and he was taking the most gorgeous girl in the school. He would be the envy of the whole Football team. He grinned to himself and surveyed his outfit one last time. He was wearing a pristine white suit, with pale blue ribbon edging, and a pale blue bowtie. He held a box with a beautiful duck-egg blue orchid wrist corsage in it. He hoped dearly that Elizabeth would like it. Finally, with a shout to his Mom and Dad, he left the house, climbing into his car and driving at a painfully slow, sedate pace down the road. He didn't want to be there too early. He knew how Beth got about her preparation time. If he got there too early and she wasn't quite ready, she would be in a bad mood for the rest of the night.<p>

When he finally knocked on the door, her father answered it.

"Ah, Burt. Come on in. Elizabeth darling! Your date's here!" He called up the stairs. A few moments later, Burt caught his breath. Standing at the top of the stairs was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was dressed in a strapless, pale blue dress with a floaty, chiffon skirt that dragged along the ground, her hair curled and piled atop her head daintily, just a few strands hanging loose, she looked like an angel. She smiled sweetly at him as she descended the steps.

"Oh gosh…" Her mother said, walking in, tears in her eyes. "My baby girl's first homecoming dance.. It seems like only

"Mo-om!" Elizabeth groaned, rolling her eyes. Burt just grinned, stepping onto the bottom stair beside her and sliding an arm around her waist. They smiled as Elizabeth's parents cooed appreciatively. "Yeah, yeah, we're adorable, whatever. Can we go now?" Without waiting for an answer, Elizabeth descended the last stair and walked down the hall, dragging Burt with her. God, she might have been kinda small and skinny, but boy, was she strong.

Burt held his hands up in surrender, looking back at her parents with an apologetic smile. Mrs. Truman smiled, but Elizabeth's father looked worried as the pair disappeared through the door. Burt thought he saw his date's father grab his wife's arm and whisper something in her ear urgently, but then his attention was pulled back to Elizabeth. She was talking.

"-car?" Oh god. He had missed that whole question. _Improvise, Burt. You're a Hummel. Hummel's don't get flustered over the little things. _

"My car's right over here." He said, taking her arm gently in his and leading her over. He opened the passenger door for her, causing her cheeks to redden slightly, and her to give him an irresistible under-the-lashes look. He took a deep breath.

_Restrain yourself, Burt. She's fourteen. You have to be a gentleman. _He told himself as he moved around to the driver's side. They drove over to the school.

"Congrats on winning the game, by the way." Elizabeth said quietly. "I couldn't find you after the game.. Sorry.."

"Thanks. But really, don't worry about it. You can cheer me on at all my other football games, right?" He winked at her, and she just laughed.

"How presumptuous of you, Mr. Hummel. I'll have to see if I like you first." She gave him a sly smile, and then went back to staring out of the window.

"Hey, didn't one of your friends win Homecoming King?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Oh, Russel Fabray? I wouldn't say he was my friend exactly.. He's on the football team, and since I'm quarterback he has to respect me, but.. I don't know. He's just a bit of a jerk, you know?" Burt didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Oh? What's he done to you? He seems an OK guy.." Elizabeth said, suddenly intrigued.

"He just… He called me a pedo for asking you out. Said I'm a cradle robber. And then he said all Truman girls are frigid. I think its 'cause every time he asks out your sister, she turns him down." Burt gave a frustrated sigh. "So I went for him. Chris and Tom had to hold me back. I would've given him a nice black eye for his Homecoming king picture if they hadn't stopped me."

"Ah. Millie told me about that. She says he's not her type. I always ask her exactly what her type _is, _since she turns down every guy who asks her out, but she only says she's waiting for the right person." She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway. You aren't a cradle robber. Its not robbing if I practically asked to be robbed, is it?" She grinned at him and Burt smiled weakly back.

"That guy just rubs me up the wrong way." Burt said. By this time, they were pulling into the McKinley high parking lot. There was a steady stream walking toward the auditorium. Burt parked up in his usual spot, and jumped out, opening the door for Elizabeth. He held out his hand, and she took it, stepping down elegantly. Then, arm in arm, they walked to the gymnasium. Burt couldn't get over how his heart raced when she just so much as held his arm. He had it bad for this girl.

They entered the gym to find dozens of couples already dancing under the crepe-paper streamers and the lame, pastel coloured paper chains. Several more couples were seated around tables, talking and laughing. The Quarterback and his little brunette date walked up to a table.

"I'll get us drinks. Stay here." Burt said, and wove through the crowd to the punch bowl. Praying that no one had spiked it yet, he got two glasses. When he found his way back to Elizabeth, she was talking with two other girls, both of whom looked to be older than her. One was tall and slim, wearing a black, elegant dress, flowing down to the floor in ripples of silk. Her hair was the same brown as Elizabeth's, but her eyes were grey. The other was a little shorter, with blonde-streaked brown hair tied back in a bun, wearing a cute little red dress. Burt thought he had seen her somewhere before. When Burt approached, she motioned him over with a smile.

"Millie, Carole, this is Burt Hummel, my date. Burt, this is Millie, my sister, and Carole, my sister's friend." She smiled, gesturing between the girls and Burt.

"We know who he is, Lizzie. He's captain of the football team." The one identified as Millie grinned at her sister.

"Don't call me Lizzie. I prefer Elizabeth." She snapped, shooting the taller girl a death stare. Carole just laughed, giving a small gasp as a pair of arms twined themselves about her waist and the face of Chris Hudson appeared, so tall that his chin rested on the top of her head.

"That's where I've seen you before!" Burt exclaimed. "Chris's girlfriend, right? I remember now!" The pair grinned at him, and the whole group laughed.

"Wow Burt. That's intuitive, even for you!" Chris said, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "Come on, let's all dance!" He cried suddenly, and dragged Carole off to the dance floor. Elizabeth grabbed Burt's hand and pulled him after them, leaving Millie standing by the table on her own. Burt felt slightly guilty, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to dance with his date.

Burt and Elizabeth danced wildly, Burt spinning, dipping and lifting his date, making her laugh, and making sure everyone else gave them a wide berth. He was having a great time, and as the night went on, he found himself falling more and more for the feisty brunette. After a while, a slow song came on, and couples around the two began to slow dance.

Cautiously, Burt rested his hands on Elizabeth's hips. She smiled, and moved them so his arms were wrapped about her tiny waist, her own arms about his neck. As the first verse of lyrics began, she snuggled her head onto his shoulder. Burt recognized the song as "Faithfully" by Journey. As the song came to a close, Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder, and stared deep into his eyes. As the last word was sung, she leant up, and pressed her lips to his.

To this day, Burt Hummel would say that moment was the most magical moment of his life. Time seemed to slow down, as he pulled his sweetheart closer. All too soon, the next song had started, and she was pulling away. They continued to dance, Burt spinning her and lifting her more and more, his enthusiasm suddenly doubled. They did not speak of the kiss until later that night when they were sat in the car outside the Truman family home.

"So.. Um, you kissed me." Burt mumbled, his cheeks reddening. He should have made the first move. He was the guy, after all.

"I realized." Elizabeth said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Does this mean you, uh, want to go out, you know, officially?" Burt was still looking at his well-polished dress shoes. He felt a hand on his cheek, and then he allowed his head to be turned until he was face to face with that beautiful young girl.

"I guess it does." She said, and, leaning in, kissed him again. This time, Burt managed to kiss back, his hand moving to cup her chin, his lips moving in synchronization with hers. He pulled away after a few minutes, and got out of the car, once again opening the passenger side door for her. He walked her to her front porch, where she stood on the top step, and him on the bottom, making them equal height.

"How about… I pick you up Friday, at six. We can go see a movie, get dinner or something. Get to know each other properly." He asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'd like that." She murmured, and for the first time, he captured her lips with his own in a sweet, chaste goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you around, 'Liza." He smiled, turning away and finally dropping her hand. When he reached the end of her driveway, she called:

"Liza. I like it. It can stay!" He laughed.

"Bye, Elizabeth. Sleep well." And with that, Burt Hummel went home a very, very happy man.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you and Mom first kissed to 'Faithfully?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Yeah. That's why I got kinda teary when you told me Finn and Rachel were singing it at Regionals last year. Boy, it was sorta old back then, in my senior year, its ancient now! Mr. Schuester sure needs to update his music taste.." Burt laughed, but Kurt could see the tears shining in his father's green eyes.

"You miss her, don't you, dad?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Everyday. But I'm with Carole now, and that makes it much better. But I guess, Liza was my first love. First loves last forever." He wiped at a tear.

"Speaking of Carole, she and Finn's dad were together in High school?" Kurt inquired. Burt grinned. Just like his mother, Kurt was an awful one for gossip.

"Yeah. They had a kinda rocky relationship though. Carole was a junior when Chris and I were seniors…"

And so began a conversation that only ended at two 'o' clock, when Carole came down to get a glass of water and found the two boys still up and talking. This was only going to bring the pair closer than ever, she noted.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter. There's probably going to be a jump next chapter, to when Elizabeth is about nineteen, and Burt is twenty-three. There isn't much to tell of Burt's senior year after their meeting, or of Burt's years in Junior College and the rest of Liza's high school career. They will be summed up, next chapter, and then we will be moving on to the main event: her pregnancy with none other than our favorite countertenor, Kurt E. Hummel. <strong>


End file.
